Storm Clouds
by the time and effort
Summary: This is a one shot of the Annabeth and Percy break-up that so many others have written. When Percy catches Annabeth cheating on him a storm of emotions erupt from him and destroys him. Plus a new chapter that may be the begging of an actual story.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own ****Percy Jackson & The Olympians.**

**Because I have never been able to finish writing a complete story I have decided to simply write a scene. This is a scene that has been incorporated in to a great number of Percy Jackson stories most of which involve a character that has not actually been introduced in to the Percy Jackson world. Fanfiction seems to have a great fascination with Chaos, a being whose power is unfathomably immense. I admit, I, too, find the idea exciting, and I do wish to do another scene where Percy and Chaos meet, but I digress. **

**This is the scene where Percy catches Annabeth cheating on him. I wanted to do this scene because I thought I could make it dramatic and heart wrenching without rambling or having an overly aggressive and angry Percy. In this scene I don't think the focus should be on the relationship. I think the relationship is severed pretty immediately. The focus should be on Percy and what happens within him. I especially want to write out this scene because Percy presents the unique opportunity to show all of his emotions externally. By this I mean that with his powers use can use imagery to paint his emotions in to the environment.**

**In short I am trying to create something beautifully sad. Tell me how I do. Enjoy.**

Storm Clouds

Percy was tired. But that's to be expected after training day in and day out. This was Camp Half-Blood, after all, where campers prepared for life in a world full of danger, but lately Percy has been suffering from exhaustion unrelated to his training. His girlfriend Annabeth seemed to be growing more distant recently, and when they were together there was a certain tension in the air that Percy couldn't place. Percy wasn't worried though because he loved Annabeth and was sure that whatever they were going through could be worked out.

"Most likely," Percy thought, "I've done something stupid again and I'll just have to figure it out and make it up to her."

And so he decided to try and find her after training in the arena with Clarisse. He checked the Athena cabin, but she wasn't there. He asked her siblings, but they had not seen her. He asked Nico, and Katie, and all of their friends, but it seemed as if she had simply disappeared after her archery class. Percy still wasn't worried though because there was no real danger here in Camp Half-Blood. So, Percy decided the next best thing would be to go for a quick swim before the dinner horn sounded.

When he got to the beach he kicked off his shoes and walked along the edge of where the ocean met the land, relishing in the feel of wet sand, cool water, and warm sunshine. He was about to begin wading out in to the ocean when he heard a bright laughter that he would recognize anywhere.

Percy turned and saw a small figure laying in the sun a ways up the beach and smiled because he knew that he had at last found Annabeth. He walked up to the past the sand to the forest, where the ground was solid and the route was more direct, and headed off towards her. As he drew nearer, however, Percy discovered that the figure he had seen from down the beach was not Annabeth. What he had seen was boy lying on the beach with Annabeth hidden behind him tucked close to his body.

Now Percy could feel a swelling fear inside of him. There was a subtle pull in his gut and the once tranquil sea stir and foam as it lapped against the shore with growing ferocity. Percy had never imagined Annabeth would betray his by seeing some other guy. He took a deep breath as he tried to convince himself that there was nothing wrong and that he was over reacting, but he remained standing rooted to the spot watching his girlfriend and this boy.

As he watched he couldn't take his eyes off her face. He couldn't help but notice a sparkle in her eye and the glowing smile on her face. A smile he thought belonged to him. The fear continued to grow and the ocean continued to slosh erratically, but the two remained oblivious for they were too lost in their own company. And then the world collapsed.

"I love you", she said.

At that moment a cloud blew in overhead, a wave thundered on to the shore, and wind ripped through the sand cause in the couple to sputter and cough. Only then did Annabeth notice her boyfriend standing in the tree line of the forest just down the beach. Only then did she notice the look in his eyes that told her exactly how much she meant to him.

"Percy!" she exclaimed as she stumbled to her feet with the wind whipping her hair about.

Percy merely lifted a finger to his lips and said "Shh." And though the wind was now howling and the sea was in violent turbulence his soft shhing rang clear in Annabeths ears. "I think it's best if the two of you just go. No telling what might happen if you stay."

Annabeth wanted to stay and explain herself but was driven in to the forest by the gale force winds and tidal waves that threatened to drag her and the boy out to sea.

Percy waded out in to the water and let go of all control. The ocean was an orchestra of waves that sung a song of sadness, and the wind ripped the tears from his face. And Annabeth watched from the trees as the Hero of Olympus and the man she once loved crumbled before her very eyes.

**So this didn't come out quite as well as I had hoped but maybe with some feedback I could post a second draft. I think I will write a meeting between Percy and Chaos too if I get good feedback from this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't posted anything in a really long time but hopefully this makes up for some of it. I've left it open ended to hopefully force me to write a new chapter sometime soon.**

_**This chapter is in no way related to the previous one.**_

As he stepped towards the door the chaos around him seemed to be muted. The battle raged around him but with his new purpose Percy tuned out his surroundings. He quickened his pace to a full charge back to the pits of Tartarus from which he had only just escaped.

The others noticed. Annabeth screamed, and Jason ran after him. They couldn't stop him. Jason must have seen it and Annabeth probably refused to believe it, but there was only one way to end this. With the giants nearly defeated it was time to close the doors of death, and seal away the endless horde of monsters.

Percy slipped through the doors while exerting all of his god like strength to pull them shut. When he turned he saw Jason pushing with all the power of the sky to try and seal the Doors of Death once more. Even with their combined strength the doors barely moved an inch.

Percy knew if this took too long the monsters looking to escape Tartarus would destroy him and the doors would never be closed. He yanked and he pulled with all the power of the gods, but still the doors refused to move. With his desperation mounting he glanced around to his friends.

Frank the elephant was warding off attackers while making sure Piper and Annabeth didn't interfere with Percy or Jason. Meanwhile Leo and Nico fought harmoniously bringing a terrifying storm of fire and death to the battle ground. Hazel on the other hand was barely seen, but the chaos she and her wild horse brought was unmistakable. Then he looked at Jason.

Sweat ran down his face as he pushed desperately against the unmovable doors. And in his eyes was something that had never been there before. Fear. The mask of control that the praetor of Camp Jupiter wore had been broken. He was scared in the most primordial and desperate way.

If all the strength of the gods couldn't save them then all hope was lost. But Percy refused this notion.

There had to be some force in this world that could seal this gate way forever. He just had to find it. He put all his might in to the door releasing his grip on reality. And the doors moved. He pulled again putting even more in to it and the doors closed further.

Percy didn't know how but he was it. He was doing the impossible. But the more he pulled the stranger he began to feel. He felt distant from himself. As if the more he pulled the farther he slipped in to a place where his consciousness didn't dare follow. But it would have to follow if the doors were to close all the way.

With this realization he looked to his girlfriend. Annabeth. They hadn't been dating for a whole year yet, but to see the look in her eyes as her love smiled wanly to her would break the heart of the strongest of men. Tears fell from her cheeks as she watched her boyfriend make the final plunge in to darkness with a slam of the Doors of Death.

…and when Percy finally found consciousness the world surrounding him was nothing.


End file.
